CRAWLING!
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Ryou feels he can't go on being controlled. He thinks there's only one way. Really depressing. But is NOT YAOI! O.K. peoples.


ME: Hi people  
  
CDD: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: I'd like everyone to meet Chibi Devil Duo. He my new muse. He was given   
to me by K.I.W.I   
  
CDD: THANX K.I.W.I  
  
KAI: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
SETO: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KAI: What are YOU doing here?  
  
YAMI: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic.  
  
YB: Dear Ra help us. You love to torture us don't you?  
  
YAMI: Shut up Tomb Robber.  
  
REN: Yeah. Before we sick CDD on you.  
  
YB: *shuts up*  
  
ME: It's a songfic. *smiles*  
  
RYOU: O_O! I hate when she smiles.  
  
ME: Why? It's only about you.  
  
RYOU: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THAT ISN'T FAIR!!!  
  
AMEN: It's as fair as it's gonna get Ryou.  
  
RYOU: *sighs*  
  
ME: Yami, do the disclaimer please.  
  
YAMI: Very well. If I must. Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade,   
Yu-Gi-Oh or myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: Ryou feels trapped by his Yami. But he see's only one way out. NOY   
YAOI!! NP people.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CRAWLING!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou stood and loked at himself in the mirror. "I can't go on like this."   
Ryou thought, lifting up a knife. It had been three years since he got the   
ring. The Millenium Ring that was destroying his life, piece by piece. IT was   
taking over. IT being Yami Bakura. The spirit of the ring. His yami. It hurt   
so much. He'd thought of Bakura as a friend once. But he couldn't do that   
anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crawling in my skin   
These wounds, they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou stared into the mirror and thought of all the times that he'd fought   
back. He even remembered the time that he had fought with Yugi and the others   
in the shadow realm. He had said "I'd rather be dead then be controlled by a   
monstor" That monstor was Bakura. His Yami.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface   
Consuming, confusing   
This lack of self control I fear is never ending   
Controlling   
I can't seem   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But he didn't have the energy anymore. He couldn't do it. It just hurt too   
much. He raised the knife. Then remembered the words of Bakura. "You don't   
have the courage to fight back. ou're weak and pathetic....." Was it true.   
Ryou wondered to himself. "I'm so tired." Ryou thought to himself. "Why can't   
Bakura be my friend? What does he have to hurt me? What did I do wrong?" Ryou   
thought. He put the knife down on the counter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To find myself again   
My walls are closing in   
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much   
pressure to take)   
I've felt this way before   
So insecure  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura was walking home. He enjoyed the freedom that he posessed now. He   
could manifest himself in his own body, through the power of the ring. He   
kept on walking. e was actually smiling for once. "Maybe the Phaeroah's   
right. Maybe I should stop being so hard on Ryou. Maybe I was sent to protect   
him because I'm strong. Not just to make him strong." Bakura thought. He had   
thought of Ryou as the little brother that he'd never had. He wanted to make   
sure that Ryou would be able to defend himself. That Ryou wouldn't fall   
victim to what He himself had fallen victim to. But Yami had yelled today.   
Saying how Ryou had lost his self respect. "I didn't want that to happen. I   
wanted him to become stronger not weaker." Bakura thought as he walked up to   
the door. He owed his Hikari a lot. He hadn't meant to hurt him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Crawling in my skin   
These wounds, they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou held the knife again. "I won't be controlled. I won't get beat up." Ryou   
thought as he jabbed the knife into his pale arm. The crimson fluid making   
his white sweatshirt, a gross, deep, burgandy. Ryou didn't even feel the   
pain. He pulled the knife out of that wrist. Releasing more blood. It leaked   
in a crimson pool around his feet. His white trainers sloshing in it. turning   
them scarlet. He raised the knife, and slammed it into his other wrist. The   
scarlett flowing and draining from his body. "Goodbye torture. Goodbye being   
beaten. Goodbye being worthless." Ryou thought as he slid to the floor.   
Soaking his already bloodied jeans a sick purple colour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me   
Distracting, reacting   
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection   
It's haunting how I can't seem...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura knocked on the door. He'd forgotten his keys. He usually did. But   
usually, Ryou opened the door right away. "Something is wrong." Bakura   
thought. He tried to open the door. Thinking that maybe Ryou had left it   
unlocked. He found the door double locked. "Ryou. Are You in there?" He   
yelled out. No answer. "Ryou if you don't let me in I'll pick the lock."   
Bakura yelled. No answer. "Fine I'll pick the lock." Bakura thought. He   
pulled out a lock-pick and got to work on the double lock. Only to find the   
chain was on aswell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
To find myself again   
My walls are closing in   
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much   
pressure to take)   
I've felt this way before   
So insecure   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou was fading fast. He could feel Bakura trying to open their mind link.   
But he refused. He'd heard the yelling before it. He even heard the stealthy   
click. as Bakura opened the lock. He didn't care. It would be over soon. He'd   
be gone. And he'd never have to suffer again. He'd be free.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Crawling in my skin   
These wounds, they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura broke through the door. He ran into the bathroom. He saw his Hikari   
lying in the sea of scarlett liquid. His eyes widened. He tried to stop the   
flow of blood, but it was impossible. it just kept going. He rang for an   
ambulance. "I'm already too late." Bakura thought. He cradled Ryou's head in   
his lap. Ryous snowy hair was now a deep crimson, from the blood that had   
flowed onto the snowy white tiles.   
  
"Ryou." Bakura yelled at the pale Hikari. Ryou opened his eyes. "I'm sorry   
Bakura. I wasn't strong enough." Ryou whispered. He collapsed and stopped   
breathing. "RYOU WAKE UP!!!" Bakura yelled. Hugging his Hikari close. He'd   
not only lost his light. He'd lost his family. He heard the sirens in the   
distance. "What good are they now, when Ryou's gone?" Bakura thought as the   
tears dripped down his face. Rivers of tears ythat mixed with Ryou's blood.   
"I'm sorry Hikari. I know it doesn't mean much now. But I'm so sorry." Bakura   
said as the sirens drew closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface   
Consuming, confusing   
This lack of self control I fear is never ending   
Controlling   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
ME: What did you think people. I know Bakura's way OOC but it works doesn't   
it. *smile*  
  
RYOU: That's SOOOO untrue. *cries*  
  
REN: THAT WAS SOOOOOO SAD!!! *cries*  
  
ALL EXCEPT REN: WHAT??????  
  
ME: Ren? YOU are CRYING?  
  
KAI: Are ou SURE she's allright?  
  
SETO: O_O! She don't usually act like this.  
  
ME: Uhm...................bye peoples. Please R&R and tell me wht you think.   
  
YAMI: But all flamers will be hunted down by CDD, and I will send them to the   
shadow realm.  
  
ME: BYE PEOPLES!!! 


End file.
